The invention relates to a rotor, a blade or vane as well as a turbo machine having a rotor.
In turbo machines, such as aircraft turbines, for example, which are used in a number of variants in aircraft, but also in different types of aircraft and in stationary applications, continually higher temperatures are targeted in the one or more internal combustion chambers, in order to obtain an improved efficiency. In the high-pressure part of the aircraft turbine that is connected downstream of the internal combustion chamber, all open surfaces of guide vanes and rotating blades as well as other components that lay open are therefore subjected to temperatures that can lie partially in the region of the melting point of the materials used. In order to be able to operate an aircraft turbine at a temperature that is as high as possible, the components and, in particular, the vanes and blades subjected to the hot gas flow are cooled by means of inner-lying cooling channels as well as by a so-called film cooling.
EP 1 795 703 A2 discloses a bladed rotor, in which, underneath its respective blade platform, each rotating blade has a cooling chamber, into which cooling air is guided during the operation of the associated turbine. Each rotating blade has one or more inlet openings at the bottom of its blade foot for introducing cooling air into cooling channels, these openings found inside the rotating blade, extending from the blade foot into a blade element formed radially above the blade platform. The blade element in its turn has several outlet openings, through which the cooling air can exit again from the rotating blade. For introducing cooling air into the cooling chamber, the blade neck of the rotating blade comprises another channel, which extends between the cooling channel and the cooling chamber within the rotating blade. On its end facing away from the blade neck of the rotating blade, the cooling chamber is sealed by means of a damping element and has one or more outlet openings in the blade platform, through which the cooling air can exit. Alternatively, it is provided that the cooling chamber is fluidically decoupled from the inner cooling channel of the rotating blade and is provided with cooling air through inlet openings in the damping element.
US 2005/0232780 A1 describes, for example, an integrally bladed rotor for a turbine, in which inlet openings of inner cooling channels are disposed in each case on the blade neck of a rotating blade. Between blade neck and blade element, the rotating blades comprise blade platforms, which can be welded to one another in the circumferential direction.
Viewed as a disadvantage in the known rotor, however, is the circumstance that an optimal supply of cooling air for the rotating blades is not made possible, since the geometries of the inlet openings are the cause of great restrictions on structure due to the necessary geometries of the blade foot as well as large aerodynamic restrictions based on the necessary configuration of the flow-conducting surfaces in the region of the blade necks.